Smile Please
by hubub
Summary: When the boys bore Steph on a night out she has some fun! Babe oneshot


I stood next to Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby trying against all hell to get one of them to at least smile a little but it wasn't working. We had decided a night out was in order and even with a RangeMan bouncer the boys couldn't relax in the crowded place. Every person in the entire club was searched completely, hell if they had a gun on them a week ago I'm sure the bouncer would know but they still stood by the bar scanning the crowd. I huffed off telling them I was going to the toilet and Ranger followed me waiting outside the door.

"Christ Men!" I shouted when I had gotten into the toilets and started applying makeup. Just then a shriek came from behind me and I turned to see Lizzie MacIntyre standing smiling. We threw our arms around each other and hugged chatting animatedly about this and that.

It was a Friday night and since I was just out with some friends and trying to relax I had thrown on a pair of tight Levis, some 4" FMP's and a tight shirt open to show my wonder bra induced cleavage. Lizzie was wearing a tiny denim skirt and some knee high boots with a very small tank top on. I had broken up with Joe a month ago and Ranger still wasn't in my bed so tonight I was trying to get him but he was on guard so nothing was working.

"Girl you don't look all that happy to be out?" Lizzie asked when we fixed our make up in the mirrors.

"I'm happy to be out but the guys I'm here with are boring." I told her.

"Well we should dance!" She exclaimed happily winking to remind me of our college exploits that got a lot of guy's attention.

"Sure thing but I better go out, we are next to the bar, pretend we just met right and I'll get the guys back for being so boring." I told her before kissing her lightly on the cheek and leaving before she could come out. Ranger followed me back to the bar and took his post again. I sipped a drink and waited for Lizzie, a few seconds later I saw her emerge from the toilets and head over.

Tank then Lester then Bobby were to the side she approached from and she stepped past pretending to stop and look then frowned. She motioned to smile and I couldn't help but smile at her boldness but the guys remained stoic.

When she reached me she leant over pretending to whisper in my ear and I nodded handing my drink to Ranger and allowing her to pull me to the floor by the belt loop on my jeans. I chanced a quick glance to the guys to see them all looking confused and Ranger had moved over taking my spot by Bobby.

She stopped at the edge of the dance floor and I saw Lester nudge Bobby and mouth over the music that I had pulled making me smile. I opened my legs a little and pulled Lizzie so her thigh was in between mine. We started bumping and grinding to the beats while smiling suggestively at each other, I took her arm and bent back so my hair was sweeping the floor then shimmied up slowly as she buried her head in my cleavage giggling. We danced some more and when a slower R&B tune came on she squatted down legs either side of me and moved up slowly rubbing the entire way. She motioned to the guys and shouted in me ear asking who they were.

"Guys I work with, the guy with the pony tail is who I want to take home but they work in security and can't relax so I thought this would be fun to play them." I told her making sure my back was to them because I knew for a fact Ranger could read lips. We danced a little more then she winked moving closer and I knew what was coming, I moved us so we both had our sides to the guys and chanced a look, they were all looking completely gob smacked and very turned on so I nodded to Lizzie.

She leant in and touched her lips to mine softly before reaching round and grabbing my ass pulling me tightly against her. I deepened the kiss pulling her closer with one hand on her cheek and the other settled on her hip.

When she opened her mouth inviting me in I was all to happy to oblige and moaned into the kiss, it's a well known fact girls are better kissers they are so much more gentle and have much softer lips. We continued swaying the music as we kissed and I smiled when we came back up for air, she moved in licking softly up my throat after moving my hair away and I dropped my head back allowing her better access. Once we had finished having fun I shouting in her ear that we better head back and asked for her number.

She nodded so we switched phoned typing in our numbers then kissed lightly goodbye heading our separate ways. I swayed my hips as I reached the guys and took my drink from Ranger acting as if nothing had happened.

I chanced a look and they were all staring at me with eyes black as midnight and trousers fitting a little tighter and once glance around the bar and dance floor showed me they weren't the only ones.

Before Ranger could speak a guy came up asking to dance but I turned him away, suddenly there was a crowd of men asking and a look to the other end of the dance floor showed that Lizzie was getting the same attention.

Before I could answer any guys Ranger pulled me in front of him pressing my back to every hard inch of him so I smiled up innocently. I could tell the alcohol was taking effect pretty well as a really good song came pounding through the speakers and I started to move. It had a slow sexy and heavy beat so I swayed against Ranger already hard length and felt the growl vibrate through his body.

I wasn't finished my fun yet though so I turned and asked him to dance but a curt shake of the head dismissed that idea so I shrugged and found a girl who had been enjoying the show as well and approached her. Some more dancing later and I was dragged from the floor by Ranger, his arms were tight round my waist holding me against him as he lead our little convoy from the club.

It wasn't until we got into the truck that I started to question it trying to keep the playful tone from my voice and pretending to be pissed. It would have worked too if the alcohol wasn't making me smile like an idiot.

"Why did we leave? I was having fun." I asked innocently and three very turned on men turned to stare at me as Ranger game me the same look from the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah, I would definitely say you were having fun. Lula is going to wash my eyeballs with bleach." Tank mumbled and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped.

"Damn Baby, there could have been a bomb in there and we wouldn't have noticed it with you dancing." Lester told me swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Well Ranger wouldn't dance so I had some fun. I couldn't dance with a guy because I already like a guy so I danced with a girl."

All four jaws dropped and stared at me so I smiled. "Geeze guys, the place had a RangeMan bouncer who was scary as fuck and searching people completely, hell he probably knew what kind of underwear everyone was wearing the search was so thorough. I just wanted some fun with Lizzie and I got it. If you weren't on guard duty I would have danced with you too." I told them and Lester shot his wolf grin at me edging slightly closer.

"I'll dance with you when we get back." He told me making me giggle and elbow him in the ribs lightly then jump when Ranger growled from the front seat.

"Santo's gym tomorrow at four." Les sighed and I smiled at Ranger in the mirror. We pulled into RangeMan and I smiled, maybe my plan had worked after all.

We all piled out but before my feet could touch the ground Ranger was at the door of the truck standing between my legs, we stared at each other for a minute until I heard the elevator doors closing.

"This isn't my apartment." I told Ranger stroking an arm up his bicep smiling up at him as his heated gaze held my eyes.

"Fire, Babe." He told me moving in closer so I could feel his length straining against his cargo's and pressing against my core through my jeans.

"Does this mean you'll dance with me?" I asked leaning in and licking up his neck to his ear and he groaned tightening his hold on my thighs.

"If we do this there is no going back to Morelli, ever. I wont make the same mistake again, your mine." He told me licking the juncture where my neck met my collar bone.

"Good because I wouldn't let you." I told him and the wolf grin appeared splitting his face before I was pulled from the truck straddling his waist and he slammed the door and pushed me against it. I wrapped my legs around him and ground against his hardness as he captured my lips in searing kiss that soaked my panties.

Before I could blink he had me back in his arms and we were ascending to the seventh floor as he devoured my mouth.


End file.
